


A Progression of Kisses

by badcreditkarma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren has a biting kink, Grinding, Kink, Kissing, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, cherries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcreditkarma/pseuds/badcreditkarma
Summary: Eren has a biting kink, and Levi stumbles upon it by happy accident. Basically, this is Levi's ode to kissing Eren. Need I say more?





	A Progression of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me out guys! This is my first ever smut lol~

If there was one thing in the world Levi couldn’t live without, it was kissing Eren.

 

Levi didn’t know how else to describe it but _heavenly_ . Eren’s soft, full lips caressing his own, tasting like the cherry candies he always sucked on. ~~It made Levi wish he could suck on something else instead.~~

 

The first kiss was soft and barely even there. It had happened on a lazy Saturday afternoon, as they lay side by side on a blanket in Levi’s backyard, reveling in the still summer air, shielding their eyes against the sun. Levi had idly looked at Eren, who was slumped on the blanket in warm bliss, and decided that he wanted to kiss him. And when he leaned over and brushed his lips over Eren’s pink, slightly chapped ones, he felt a rush to his chest, a warm feeling he couldn’t quite describe.

 

And after a few weeks of dating, Levi had gently persuaded Eren to open his mouth, letting his tongue slip inside, greedily mapping the contours of every surface, heady with the taste of him, which was cherries and sugar and something so _Eren_ that it made Levi lose his mind.

 

And Eren made _sounds_. Oh, how Levi loved them and cherished them and felt elated by their very existence. At first, just suppressed sighs and hitched breaths, as Levi kissed his nose, and his sweet Cupid’s bow, and the corner of his mouth. Later, warm puffs of air that whistled past his lips. Through experimentation, Levi could make Eren come undone with only his mouth. Then came small, soft moans, and squeaks, and whining that grated pleasurably at Levi’s very being.

 

But Levi could have thrown himself on the ground and worshiped the gods when he accidentally brushed his teeth against Eren’s bottom lip one day in the laundry room and Eren just _moaned_ and _arched_ against him, drawing his head back, a string of saliva dangling from his mouth and slicking across his exposed neck.

And at that, Levi knew he had died and gone to heaven.

He couldn’t speak, couldn’t push past the almost painful knot of apprehension and intense desire in his throat.

So he did the only thing he could do, and bent down and lightly grazed Eren’s throat, nipped at the velvety caramel skin, almost cumming in his pants at the high keening noise that erupted from Eren’s mouth. So Levi kept biting his way up Eren’s neck, to his ear, and when he sucked lightly on his earlobe, Eren’s hips _bucked_ uncontrollably against his, and he gave a hitched sob as he buried his face into the space near Levi’s collarbone. With a new resolve, Levi pinned Eren against the washing machine, rolling his hips on his and suppressing a gasp at the sparks of pleasure from the friction. And when Eren grabbed his face and crushed his lips to his and bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, Levi pressed their hips together, and they cried each other’s names as they tumbled over the precipice together.


End file.
